Digimon: The New Generation Adventure
by yinboo
Summary: The Digimon adventure continues through the children of the original digidestined! The human world and the Digital World joined as one - could it be a blessing, or a curse in disguise? It may not be quite as safe now as the they had left it.
1. Episode One

Episode One : Dawn of a New Adventure

PART I

Two children are running through a jungle: one boy, one girl. The boy is chasing the girl through hanging ferns, stumbling over gnarled roots and nearly slipping in dry mud beds. After passing through so many clearings and dodging so many rocky outcroppings, the girl's breathing intensifies as a familiar pain in her chest begins to gradually return.

"Hey, I need to stop. My chest is hurting." She says between gasps for air.

Retrieving an inhaler from her pocket, she takes several breaths from it while leaning against a tree. She does this until the growing pain in her chest subsides.

"Kent?" She calls out.

There is nothing else to be heard but for the natural sounds of the forest: chirping birds, buzzing insects, and the sound of a babbling stream somewhere in the distance, that she could remember having visited before on one memorable occasion. She moves away from the tree and warily continues on, at a slow walk.

"This isn't funny, Kent. If you jump out of the bushes and scare me or something, I swear I'll-"

Something weighty lands on top of her head, causing her to scream and slip backward. She lands on her butt. Groaning as her eyelids flutter open, her gaze introduces her to the smiling face of a small round creature with four legs and a plant sprouting out of its head, that now sat on her chest.

"Tanemon!" The girl exclaims.

A boy with wavy light brown hair emerges from the brush, laughing. In his arms he is holding a pink blob-like creature with tiny, clawed hands.

"Sorry Setsu, we just couldn't let the opportunity go to waste." He says as he sets the pink creature on the ground. "And we tagged Motimon too, so we win."

She looks down, the bangs of her dark red hair fall and cover her eyes. A frown forms across her lips, causing Tanemon, the pink creature called Motimon and the boy to exchange concerned glances.

"Setsuko, is your chest alright? That scare didn't give you a heart attack or something, did it?" The pink creature says, clinging unto her arm. "I tried to get them to stop, I really did."

"What's wrong, Setsu?" Tanemon asks worriedly.

Out of nowhere, Setsuko bursts into laughter. The other three flinch out of surprise.

"Motimon, I'm fine." She assures him, patting him on the head.

"Well I just wanted to be sure." Motimon says, blushing.

Setsuko glares at the boy. "You can at least help me up now, Kent. You jerk." She smiles again and laughs to show she wasn't serious.

Grinning, Kent offers helps pull her back up to her feet.

"By the way I know you're behind me, Gem." He declares confidently.

A girl with spiky blonde hair lunges out of a nearby bush, positively flabbergasted. "What?! How did you know?"

A shorter boy with long orange hair holding a spherical head appears behind her quietly. He has a blank look on his face, and is holding a spherical creature covered in orange fur with a dagger-like horn jutting out of its head.

"It's just a sixth sense I have. You wouldn't understand." He says coolly.

"Well, I saw you coming from a mile away, while I was in the tree." Tanemon says, grinning proudly, and much to the chagrin of Kent."But I didn't see Yamato-chan." It admits with a frown.

"Well he's always been pretty good at blending in, hasn't he?" Gem says while ruffling the hair of the small boy. He swiftly swats her hand away as if it were a pesky fly, looking somewhat annoyed.

Setsuko, Motimon, Kent and Tanemon laugh.

"Hey, why'd you-"

Before she can finish, she is interrupted by the sudden onset of an incessant beeping noise. Feeling a vibration in her pocket, Setsuko withdraws from it a rectangular, light blue object small enough to fit into the palm of her hand. It is clearly an electronic device, with its reflective monitor screen and several buttons lined up along its face. This was the source of the beeping noise.

She clicks a button with her thumb and the screen immediately comes to life. In it, she sees the face of a man who looks to be in his thirties. He has short, dark red hair much like her's and the same dark eyes crowned by a pair of bushy eyebrows that were always pulled back as though he were constantly in a state of deep contemplation.

"Yeah, dad?" Setsuko speaks into the device.

Koushiro Izumi is communicating with her through a computer from someplace that is not anywhere near a jungle of any magnitude. He dons a lab coat similar to those worn by the many people seated at other desks all around him, typing away on their own computers.

"How are you doing, honey?" He asks her, slurring the 'honey' bit awkwardly.

"I'm fine, dad." She looks around at the other children quickly. "We're having a blast."

Izumi smiles in the strange way that he does, in that the look in his eyes never loses its seriousness. "I'm glad to hear it."

Setsuko is about to say something but she is pushed aside by the always cheerful Gem, whose beaming profile now takes up the nearly the entire screen on Izumi's end. "Hello, Setsuko's dad!"

"Hello, Nyoko-kun." He responds, sounding less than enthused.

After the sound of a minor struggle Setsuko returns to Izumi's screen, looking flustered.

"So what is it?"

"You should start saying goodbye to Motimon and the others. We're going home, soon."

Setsuko's expression immediately sinks, and when she turns to face the group she sees that the reaction was contagious. It was as though all of the joy had been sucked out of them.

"It's not that bad. We'll get to come back next weekend, like always." Setsuko says reassuringly, although it was as much an attempt to cheer them up as it was to cheer herself up.

"A week full of the same old school, homework, buses and chores." Kent grumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, no big deal."

"He's kind of got a point." Gem agrees, running a hand through her hair like she usually does when she's stressed. "The weekend never seems to come soon enough."

Yamato, Motimon and Tanemon all look down sadly.

Setsuko gets down and hugs Motimon. "Next weekend. Same time, same place."

Motimon nods limply, and attempts to wrap its small arms around her. "We'll still talk, so don't worry."

Before she could say anything, Setsuko is basked by a bright, white light. She reactively rears away from Motimon.

"Bye, guys." She says softly, as she is lifted into the air by an invisible force.

The children and creatures watch as the light slowly envelops the girl, from bottom to top, until she totally disappears into its glow. And when the light disperses following the process, leaving no trace of her behind as it vanishes completely, it would seem to all those watching as if she were never there at all.

PART II

I've known about the Digital World since I was eleven years old.

About a year ago my father, Kent's mother, and Gem and Yamato's parents introduced us to our partner Digimon, which are the inhabitants of the Digital World. Motimon happens to be my partner and, although I'm not exactly sure what that means, I feel closer to him than any other Digimon I've met so far. He's kind of like the little brother I never had, sometimes.

Dad told me once that he had the same partner Digimon when he was younger. But, since he doesn't log in to the Digital World anymore, I've never had the chance to meet his Motimon. Instead he's a server moderator now, which means it's his job to make sure that everything stays in order when humans visit the Digital World. And, because he has to work on the weekends, I get to log on during the weekends for as long as I want to, until he's finished working for the day. Kent, Gem and Yamato's parents let them on during the weekends too, so we usually meet up and have loads of fun together.

I feel guilty for thinking so but, honestly, I sometimes wish that I could go to the Digital World on more than just the weekends.

It's a long train ride home, and by the we get back it's well past dark and nearly ten'o'clock at night. The first thing I do is drop my backpack and collapse unto the living room couch, the leather upholstery groaning beneath me. Dad comes through the door shortly after, dragging his feet from exhaustion.

We moved here four months ago. It's an apartment in downtown Tokyo, like most of the other places we've lived. Dad says we move so much because of his job, but since I get to go to the same school, I don't mind so much. It's just having to get used to a new place every couple of months that's difficult.

_I wonder what's on right now._

I flick on the TV. I do so just in time to tune in to the tail end of a commercial featuring a Tanemon and, I think, a Tokomon, advertising a fruit-flavored Popsicle brand. It got me thinking about the ice cream we have stashed away in the fridge, and made me realize that I hadn't eaten since lunchtime.

Before I could act on my sudden craving for mint chocolate chip, however, I am stopped by a return of the beeping noise from earlier. It was my digivice again.

I quickly take it out and answer the call. Motimon's face fills the screen.

"Oh hi, Motimon. ?" I half-whisper to him. "You know I can't talk at night. I must have forgotten to turn my digivice off earlier." Even though I could explicitly remember dad telling me to turn it off on the ride home. Tomorrow was a school day after all, so I wasn't allowed to stay up late.

"Oh" Motimon says sadly. "Well that's fine, I only wanted to say good night."

I probably should have left it at that and gone to bed, but a question sprung up in my mind that I just had to ask. "What are nights like in the Digital World, anyway?" I ask him, also hoping that the change in topic would cheer him up. I was sick of seeing the little guy look so depressed. "Do you sleep among any of the other Digimon? And where?"

It's strange how only recently have I become curious about how the Digital World works. Just a year ago, I simply thought of it as a kind of virtual playground; choosing not to dwell extensively on why or how it exists. You would think that I'd know more about the Digital World by now, other than the fact that it's some kind of a parallel world made up of data and that the digivice I received somehow allows me to communicate with Motimon from on Earth.

There is an animated music video playing on the TV. It looks like the opening for an Anime. From what I could tell, only half paying attention, it had something to do with a boy and his Koromon fighting against an evil organization.

Motimon seems mildly distracted by the loud rock number of the music video when he responds to my query:"I sometimes share a tree with Tanemon or sleep with the other Motimon but, usually, I sleep alone."

"Really? Sleeping, in a jungle, all by yourself?" He nods. "Is that safe?"

He gives me a confused look. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well..."

I stop to think about it for a moment. Were there not any _dangerous_ Digimon? Or at least, like among the animals of Earth, carnivorous species of Digimon? I'd never met one before but it seemed like that would be more natural. Then again, maybe the Digital World was never meant to be based on the "natural" rules of our world. If that is the case, how "real" is the Digital World supposed to be? Is it more like some video game or more like real life? My brain was coming up with all sorts of things to wonder about, but I really had no definitive answers.

"Good night, Setsuko." I hear dad say from his room, which gave me an idea I can't believe I was only now coming up with.

"I think I'll ask dad about it in the morning." I tell Motimon, which seems to pique his interest:

"He probably knows more about the Digital World than even I do!" He exclaims exuberantly. "So if you learn anything interesting, I'd like to hear about it too."

I've never talked to dad about his job before, and certainly never about the nature of the Digital World. I wonder how I would even bring it up, especially since tomorrow was a weekday so I wouldn't be going to the Digital World at all.

I don't have time to wonder for long, however, when dad yells from his room again: "Oh, and say good night to Motimon for me too."

Motimon and I gape at each other.

_Ah, how much did he overhear? _


	2. Episode Two

Episode Two : Dawn of a New Adventure, cont'd

PART I

"Ah!" The girl springs awake at the blaring ring of the alarm clock, hitting her head against the bedboard with a loud _thud _as a result.

"Are you okay up there?" A woman's voice shouts from downstairs.

"Yes! I just cracked my head open, like an egg." She glares at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was still ringing. She glares at it, then with a swing of her arm, shuts it off.

Hi, I'm Nyoko Ishida, but my friends call me Gem and the boys call me "Nyuuu~". Well, that last part I made up but still, it would be cute.

I sit up in my bed, not really in a rush to get ready for school (who would be?), and take the time to pick at a particular toenail that was growing just a little too long for my preferences. I mentioned something about eggs earlier, didn't I? Well, mmm, I can smell some being scrambled with a side of bacon right now, and I doubt that there's anything that can wake you up faster than the smell of my mom's cooking. Or, maybe any mom's cooking.

"Nyoko! Breakfast!" I hear mom call, and I swear I'm already salivating just thinking about it.

"I hear you!"

I leap out of bed, fling the door open, and lo and behold, there's my dear, sweet little brother, toothbrush in mouth and already changed into his favorite pair of overalls, standing in the hallway.

"Gooood morning, Yamato." I say to him, and pat him on the head. "Why are you always messing up my hair?"

He moves out of my reach. "Do you want to make it look like your's?"

"You know, you'd actually look kind of cool with hair like mine." I think about it for a second. He would certainly look a lot like dad did when he was younger, based on some old photographs I've seen. He had some awesome hair, and I was proud to be the one that received the spiky hair gene. Err, however that's supposed to work.

I hear the sound of a door slamming, it jars me out of my deep inner contemplation. Yamato's gone, and the door to the bathroom down the hall slams shut. Oh well, he's just in another one of his bad moods today, I guess.

A plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a slice of toast are already there waiting for me at the kitchen counter when I get there. Mom is behind the counter, and she smiles when she sees me. She us already fully dressed and her orange hair washed and brushed perfectly into place. I can only imagine how early in the morning she must wake up to get ready and then cook us breakfast. Although I may have dad's hair, Yamato definitely got mom's early bird-ness so I guess we're even.

"Honey, you've got a nasty bruise on your forehead." She says, touching my forehead. "You weren't kidding earlier."

"I know, right?" I say, and have a spoonful of egg. "But it's like what dad says; if it isn't bleeding, it'll be fine."

She crosses her arms and bites her lower lip. "I used to hate when he'd say that."

I shrug. All I knew was I had my steaming hot, fresh-off-the-stove eggs and bacon, so I was totally okay.

"Good morning kiddo, come and get your breakfast." She says to Yamato, who I could hear coming down the stairs. He claims the stool nest to me, and gets straight to eating.

Mom casts me a look, and it's like all of the cheerfulness was suddenly sucked out of her.

Yamato wasn't always like this. He used to smile a lot more, and laugh, that's for sure. But since dad left he's been really serious all the time. I'm sure if he just talked about his feelings, he'd feel better, but he never confides in me about anything, like he used to. Maybe he's just growing up, in which case there'd be nothing I could do about that.

But sometimes I miss having a kid brother.

...

The first school bell rings, signaling the start of class, as Nyoko claims her desk. Seated at the desk to her left is Setsuko, and to Setsuko's left, at a desk next to the window, is Kent.

Setsuko pokes Nyoko on the shoulder. "You brought your digivice with you too, right?"

"Well of course!" Nyoko shuffles through the contents of her bag until she finds it. "Behold!" She declares, holding it up in the air dramatically.

Setsuko pulls her arm back down. "Would you want Kotomi-senpai to see, Nyoko? He could be here at any minute."

"Now that you mention it, no, I don't think I want that. He'd probably be all like, '_so Nyoko-kun_, _you have one of those new virtual pet electronic gadgets, do you? Hopefully it can keep you occupied tomorrow afternoon, in DETENTION!'_" Nyoko's exaggerated impression creates a ruckus of laughter among her classmates.

However, Kent doesn't seem overly impressed. "Just put it away. I couldn't stand being stuck in another class playing with just Setsuko. She kind of sucks."

Setsuko looks offended by this remark but before she can confront Kent, the door opens and the teacher enters briskly and sets his suitcase atop his desk, his arrival invoking a reign of silence upon the children. Following the customary "good morning, class" he takes up a black marker and begins to write on the board.

Careful to keep it hidden beneath her desk, Nyoko turns on her digivice. A round, pick creature with purple leaves and an antenna sprouting from the top of its head greets her on the small screen.

Nyoko smiles. "Hey, Yokomon. What's hanging?" She asks the creature in as low a voice as possible. "But talk quietly, I'm in class right now."

"Nyoko-chan!" It exclaims excitedly. "Oh I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon yesterday, but really, I've missed you so dearly!" The class grows silent as Yokomon rambles on. Nyoko frantically reduces the volume level of the digivice but it's a bit too late at this point. Kent and Setsuko look away.

"Nyoko-kun." The teacher says.

"Yes, Koto-senpai?" Nyoko asks, looking up from the digivice screen and smiling innocently. Kent rolls his eyes and Setsuko tries to cover her face.

"Tell 'Yokomon' that you'll have plenty of time to talk to her later." He says monotonously. "Like during detention, tomorrow evening."

Nyoko slumps in her seat, the muted voice of Yokomon from the digivice apologizing to her repeatedly.

PART II

While their school day drags on, two other children who _should_ be in school right now have decided to instead take a fast-paced trek through the Digital Jungle.

A boy with spiky purplish-red hair, wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead, is dashing through the digital jungle, expertly leaping over stumps, ducking under branches and skipping past errant stones.

"Slow down!" His friend implores him, and _does_ stop, as though his batteries had just randomly fallen out.

A boy with short brown hair and a white, plastic whistle hanging by a chain around his neck shows up. "Hey, I didn't think you would actually stop." His gaze is softer and kinder than his friend's while perhaps devoid of their energy, as he casts a sympathetic eye on the creatures that are accompanying him. "Salamon and Demiveemon are exhausted."

One of the creatures is blue with a white face painted onto its large head with zig-zagged ears, while the other looks like a small puppy dog, with golden fur and floppy, hound-like ears. They are exasperated from all of the running.

"You know, Daisuke-kun," The puppy-dog like creature begins, stopping to catch its breath. "I have really small legs, so running for so long isn't easy."

"Small legs? At least you can run on all four of them!" The blue creature snaps, breathing heavily. "Hey Dai, what are you squinting at?"

Daisuke appears oblivious to their grievances. "Check it out, Hiro. That's it, over there." He says seriously, pointing out into a small clearing.

The brown-haired boy shuffles forward to get a closer look.

"Oh, I can't say I've ever seen one of those before." He says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But are you telling me that you dragged me out of school, and all the way through the jungle just so you could show me some wall?"

It starts from the ground and reaches into the sky what seems infinitely, gleaming where the sunlights hits it at specific angles. Other than these scattered points of gleaming light, the surface of this wall is practically invisible.

"It's like glass. I can even see our reflections in it. But, those aren't the trees behind us." Daisuke says, bringing his face nearer to the wall's surface, the world beyond it expanding before him like magic. "When you , there's more jungle back there, on the other side."

Hiro draws closer to the wall but is halted halfway by something. "Uhh, Daisuke..." He stutters.

"What's up?"

"Don't look now but I don't think we're the only ones checking this wall out."

Daisuke grins, but doesn't look. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"He's not kidding. It's on the other side of the wall." The blue creature says, tugging on Daisuke's pant leg.

Daisuke finally looks and sees it himself. "Okay, you weren't kidding. " He watches as a being, with the head of a lion and muscle-bound body of a man, wearing black pants, feels along the other side of the wall. "Hey do you think he's looking for a way through?"

"If he is then I think we should get the heck out of here." Hiro says, taking a step back toward the jungle. "The guy's got a sword, too."

Daisuke draws closer to it. "Do you think it's a Digimon?"

"It's not like any Digimon I've ever seen." The puppy dog creature says, looking worried. "So be careful Daisuke-kun, it could be dangerous-"

The man-lion looks at them suddenly, as if he had only just noticed they were there. Its eyes widen and ears twitch alertly, and it opens its mouth, revealing a set of sharp, white teeth, then it closes it again. It repeats this motion several times.

"I think it's trying to tell me something. But, I can't hear."

"Either that or he's hungry." Hiro says, backing up some more. "Weird. From this distance I can't see anything past the wall. It's like a mirage."

Daisuke grins, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "I ran right into it like a month ago, and that's how I discovered it. But this guy's new." When he looks at the lion man again, he jumps when it suddenly punches at the wall. "Shit!" He exclaims, and falls down.

Glancing up from where he fell, his view of the lion man, and of everything beyond the wall, has faded completely. Salamon and Demiveemon, who were watching as well, run away from the wall.

"What was he doing?" Hiro asks.

"He started really wailing at this wall all of a sudden. He wants to break through it, I bet." Demiveemon says with a jitter.

"Well..." Hiro checks his watch. "He can keep that up because we won't be sticking around. Class in five minutes."

Daisuke stands and takes one final long look at the space along the wall where the lion man had been.

"What is that thing?" He looks at Demiveemon and Salamon. "It looks nothing like you guys, so, it can't be a Digimon, right?"

The blue creature sidles up beside him. "Whatever it is, Daisuke," it says, looking to the wall. "That freaky wall is keeping him out."

...

Colette Hida looks up from her lunch at the boy standing at the end of the empty lunchroom table. The boy waves at her timidly, a bento box tucked in his other shoulder.

"We'll be dining alone again today, won't we?" Colette asks him, in a disapproving tone.

"It seems so. Those two set off for the computer lab as soon as the bell rang." He takes a seat across from Colette and removes the lid of his bento box with a _snap_. "Daisuke was excited to show Hiro something."

"Ever since they had their digivices modified," She leers at him, "They've been going there at every opportunity they have."

The boy, chopsticks in hand, consumes a clump of sticky rice. "You could go with them, you know. I'm sure my uncle would be willing to modify your digivice, too."

Colette shuts her eyes and pouting her lip, says, "Those _children _may have time on their hands to waste in the digital world, but I am far too busy to engage in such frivolous activities."

"You do have a point - your schedule is pretty packed."

Colette smiles confidently. "And the same applies to you doesn't it, Keito-kun?"

He shrugs. "Well there's band recital on Mondays, a couple of extra Math classes, some programming..."

"Don't be so humble. You work hard in school and someday it will pay off." She tosses her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Unlike those rotten boys, of course."

Keito Kido suppresses a laugh and adjusts his glasses to cover it up. "Hmm. So you aren't just bitter about them skimping out on lunch again?"

"Huh." She huffs and averts her eyes, but her answer is obvious to Keito before she even opens her lips. "Maybe I am. But, it hardly matters."


End file.
